Nobody's home
by Fullbusterrulesmyheart
Summary: Slash. Sequel to Just like that. And he wants to grumble and destroy and scream because it's his element and no one dares to take away what belongs to Natsu Dragneel. And even though he wants to let out his frustration because of that, he can't. All because of Gray and his damned stubbornness to go on that mission alone. Natsu/Gray.


It's raining.

Natsu stares at the blazing flames, the warmth of his element engulfing his body. But he feels numb. It's almost like someone is pushing their hand through his chest and snatching out his heart. And he isn't even capable of feeling the pain. It's like he's suppressing it and it's trying to just jump and slap him.

The flames lick his feet and hands. The orange hot substance is trailing down his arm, dancing around it, and then finally dripping down from the tips of his finger.

The water droplets thudding on the ground increase, and even though the rain is getting heavier, Natsu's flames are dancing around him.

But the dragon slayer isn't moving.

He's just standing there, looking at the flames surrounding his body and the ground he's standing on. It's strange how the water is pouring directly over the fire, and it's still unaffected.

_"Remember that even when I'm away, my soul will be caressing you, touching you, loving you. I'll love you forever."_

Natsu suddenly intakes a sharp breath, clenching his eyes shut as pain _finally _shoots through him.

_"Don't you think the ice is pretty?"_

_"It's still not as strong as fire." Natsu grins, wrapping his arms around Gray, looking in pools of warm blue cobalt._

_Gray wraps his arms around the fire mage's neck, and smiles, "But isn't fire ready to blow just because of ice?"_

_Natsu smiles and pecks the latter, "True. Ice controls the fire."_

And then it's cold.

Natsu's flames aren't there anymore. Tears drop out of his eyes as the flames are gone. Just like that.

Just like him.

And he wants to grumble and destroy and scream because it's _his _element and no one dares to take away what belongs to Natsu Dragneel. Especially his flames, because he survives because of them. And even though he wants to let out his frustration because of that, he can't. He fucking can't.

All he wants to do is lie and close his eyes and curl up into a ball covered by a warm blanket and be beside _him _and feel warmth of the ice mage. But he can't.

The dragon slayer drops down on his knees, sobbing. The sudden action causes a shiny silver accessory to fall out of his pocket. He stares down at it and picks it up, gazing at the stone and the cross and the damned chain which was always around _his_ neck.

_"We'll be together. Forever and always."_

"Fuck!" He screams, and his voice is high-pitched. Natsu sneers, "Always and forever, huh? You damned idiot! You baka! You fuckin' cheater! You were NOT supposed to leave, you hear me, Droopy-eyed? YOU HEAR ME? DON'T JUST LAY THERE LIKE A FUCKIN' MORON! SPEAK UP DAMMIT!"

He throws the locket away. It stumbles, and then finally falls into a puddle of muddy water.

"Why…" Natsu clenches his locks tightly, crying. He whispers again, tears streaking down his cheeks, "...Why, Gray?"

And he stays there, kneeling over the ground, crying like a pathetic idiot and clenching his locks. He knows he looks like some insane freak, but he doesn't want to do anything. He wants to stop everything. He wants to stop the time. The rain. The chilly breeze. The damned memories. He wants to stop his fuckin' breathing.

All he can think of is the dark future lying ahead of him. Nothing. Nothing except darkness awaits him. All because of _him _and his damned stubbornness to go on that mission alone.

He fears that if the sun rises again, he'll have to move on. And he doesn't want to do that. He's just too tired. He's just too beaten.

A last sob escapes past his lips and the dragon slayer gently lies down, closing his eyes and trying to drown in the pits of a deep and dark slumber which will hide him from the cursed reality. He wants to dream about nothingness. About everything being blank because at the moment, nothing hurts him more than Gray's memories.

So he sleeps there. He sleeps there in the heavily pouring rain because he doesn't want to see the empty bed which is gonna remain like that forever now. He doesn't want to envelope in the silence. He just doesn't want to go back home.

Because nobody's home. And nobody will ever be home. Never again. Only the memories will remain there as Natsu will cry and miss all their arguments in the rain, their kisses shared in the guild's backyard, and he'll miss the ice mage smiling and wrapping his arms around him and trying to calm him when he lost his temper.

And he won't be able to see the ring on the ice mage's finger. He won't be able to live the rest of his life with him. He won't be able to take every single step with him by his side.

He'll just continue living like a zombie, moving on, searching _his_ form in the shadows.

And even though he's a dragon slayer and he's almost invincible, he feels worthless because the most important person in his life is snatched away from him and he can't do anything but lie and wallow in self-pity as the rain pours around him.

He sobs again, and mutters, "...forever and always."

* * *

**A/N: Aw, poor Natsu. Hey guys, please leave a review. I wanna know about your opinions. And all those who wanted a happy ending, I'm sorry. Pardon me, but angst is just amazing and Just like that and this one-shot is a product of my inner sadness and anger and if it has a happy ending, I'll continue feeling like shit. Of course, I'm gonna provide happy stories like Annoying Ducklings, so don't worry! :D And I'll try to write fluff for you, 'kay? **

**Love you all for your support. You guys really made me cry with your reviews in _Just like that _and made me realize that if I keep on thinking about them, I'll gain nothing but pain. Thank you everyone! :D **


End file.
